BiSAR is a system for imaging by SAR with a receiver and a transmitter located respectively at different working platforms and a spatial baseline between the receiver system and the transmitter system. By separating a receiver from a transmitter, a BiSAR system may show an advantage over conventional monostatic SAR. By separating a receiver from a transmitter, configuration of one transmitter and multiple receivers may be implemented with a low hardware cost. Different bistatic imaging systems may be formed with various platforms for bearing a transmitter and a receiver. For example, a space-air borne BiSAR system may be formed with an orbiting spaceborne SAR transmitter and an airborne receiving platform. A spaceborne-ground BiSAR system with a fixed station may be formed by deploying a receiver at a fixed location. A BiSAR system may be formed with a binary spaceborne formation. For example, an orbiting German TanDEM-X system may acquire global precise digital information on elevation through a binary spaceborne formation. A baseline of a bistatic system may be configured flexibly. With a bistatic system, temporal decoherence and atmospheric effect in interference processing with monostatic SAR may be avoided. Therefore, a result of interference inversion acquired with a bistatic system may be improved over that with a monostatic SAR system.